prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Braver
Sunset Braver is an image song sung by Yoshida Hitomi. It can be found in the second vocal album as the 9th track. Lyrics Romaji= Tobidase! Oikose! Mada shiranai ashita e Chīsana ai kara hajimaru sekai Kao wo agete kō tachidomarisōna toki mo Iroasenai yume ga aru kara Sā ryōte wo agete sora ippai niji wo egakō Don'na toki mo tonari ni iru kara Hitori ja sō makesōna hi mo Tashikana kizuna nigirishimetara Tobidase! Oikose! Mada shiranai ashita e Chīsana hane demo takaku toberu sa Kiseki wa kanarazu kono te no naka ni aru Hitori ja dekinai yume wo kanaete Habatakou Ikisaki wo sagashite michi ni mayoi sōna toki wa Omoidashite min'na no koe wo Sā tobira hiraite atarashī chizu wo egakō Mada hatenai kibō ga aru kara Tama ni wa sō namida shite mo Tashikana tsuyosa koko ni aru nara Sakaseyou! Mitsukeyou! Kakegaenai egao de! Tsunaida kokoro ga kaeteku mirai Kinō no namida wa zenbu chikara ni shite Tsuyoku kagayakeru yūhi no yō ni Itsudemo Ima wa sō takai kabe demo Owari no nai michi demo Koete ikeru kitto Shinjiaeru kimochi ga Kono mune ni zutto zutto nagarete iru kara Tobidase! Oikose! Mada shiranai ashita e Chīsana hane demo takaku toberu sa Kiseki wa kanarazu kono te no naka ni aru Hitori ja dekinai yume wo kanaete Habatakou Kagayakou |-|Kanji= 飛び出せ！追い越せ！まだ知らない明日(あした)へ 小さな愛から始まる世界 顔を上げてこう　立ち止まりそうなときも 色褪せない　夢があるから さぁ両手をあげて　空いっぱい虹を描(えが)こう どんなときも隣にいるから 一人じゃそう　負けそうな日も 確かな絆　握りしめたら 飛び出せ！追い越せ！ まだ知らない明日(あした)へ 小さな羽根でも高く飛べるさ 奇跡は必ずこの手の中にある 一人じゃ出来ない夢を叶えて 羽ばたこう 行き先を探して　道に迷いそうなときは 思い出して　みんなの声を さぁ扉開いて　新しい地図を描(えが)こう まだ果てない希望があるから たまにはそう　涙しても 確かな強さ　ここにあるなら 咲かせよう！見つけよう！ かけがえない笑顔で！ 繋いだ心が変えてく未来 昨日の涙は全部力にして 強く輝ける　夕陽のように いつでも 今はそう高い壁でも 終わりのない道でも 越えていける　きっと 信じ合える気持ちが この胸にずっとずっと流れているから 飛び出せ！追い越せ！ まだ知らない明日(あした)へ 小さな羽根でも高く飛べるさ 奇跡は必ずこの手の中にある 一人じゃ出来ない夢を叶えて 羽ばたこう 輝こう |-|English= Jump out! Overtake it! We still don't know tomorrow A new world will begin with this small love Look up even when you feel like stopping Because there are dreams that won't fade away Now, raise both hands and draw a rainbow in the sky No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side When you're alone on a day where you could lose If you were to hold onto a certain bond... Jump out! Overtake it! We still don't know tomorrow Even with small feathers, you can still fly high There are always miracles nearby You can't do it alone, just fulfil your dreams And fly If you get lost while searching for your destination Just remember everybody's voices Now, open the door and draw a new map This is not the end as there's still hope Every once in a while, I cry too But if you were to have a bit of strength... Bloom! Find it! That irreplaceable smile! Connected hearts are changing the future Yesterday's tears have all turned into power Which are as strong as the shining sunset Forevermore You can surely go beyond That high wall Or never-ending road If you believe in your feelings You'll find that your heart is always racing Jump out! Overtake it! We still don't know tomorrow Even with small feathers, you can still fly high There are always miracles nearby You can't do it alone, just fulfil your dreams And fly Just shine Audio Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs